


Doses & Mimosas

by warmommy



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Original Tumblr Prompt: 49. “You’re such a fun drunk.” & 51. “Tell me this when you’re sober.” w/ Grady Travis pls





	Doses & Mimosas

It took you and Gordo both to drag Grady Travis’s drunk ass back to the barracks. North Africa was tomorrow, and he’d had too much. Well, you had all had too much to drink, but Grady had had too much of everything, and his near dead weight made that clear, on principle. Once close enough to Grady’s bunk, Gordo let go of his other shoulder and walked off speaking in low, rapid Spanish. He was still angry about earlier.

“You’re such a  _fun_  drunk,” you whispered, heaving a solid wall of Arkansas farm boy muscle the rest of the way to his bed. Grady didn’t seem to mind he was mostly being dragged. His eyes had been closed for a few minutes. 

“You fun,” he said momentarily, a slight drunken loll to his vocal quality. Grady reached out and placed his hand on top of a footlocker and used it and you to stand, at least somewhat, again. “You’re real fun, Y/N. But not just when you been drinking. And you’re pretty. And  _smart_.”

You chuckled a few times. Grady was about as unpredictable as the turbulence of a rushing river, but he still managed to be surprising. Sometimes. Dear God, how did they  _make_  them this size? It was awkward and difficult to get him on the thin mattress, but, by God, you were successful.

“I mean it,” Grady said as you were unlacing his boots. “You always been nice.

With a gentle shake of your head, you couldn’t help but smile. “Gray, tell me this when you’re sober.” When you stood, you kissed his forehead. “Goodnight. Try not to choke on your own puke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
